London Buses route 4
London Buses route 4 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Archway and Blackfriars Station , it is operated by Metroline. History Route 4 commenced operating on 4 September 1971 between Tufnell Park Monnery Road and Waterloo via Tufnell Pk - Holloway - Finsbury Park - Highbury Barn - Islington - Angel - Aldersgate Street - St Pauls - Farringtdon Street - Aldwych as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Holloway (HT) garage using AEC Routemasters and AEC Regent III RTs. The route is a renumbering of route 4A. On 8 April 1972, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 15 July 1972, the AEC Routemasters were reintroduced. On 25 January 1975, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by Daimler Fleetlines. On 23 June 1975, the route was converted to full Daimler Fleetline operation. On 28 October 1978, the Saturday service was extended from Farringdon Street to Waterloo. On 1 October 1979, the route passed to London Buses but still operating from Holloway (HT) garage. On 31 January 1981, the route was extended from Tufnell Park to Archway Station and the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Farringdon Street and Waterloo except for Monday to Friday peaks. On 29 January 1983, the Monday to Saturday evening service was extended from Farringdon Street to Waterloo. On 27 October 1984, the route was withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Archway except for garage journeys to Tufnell Park, the withdrawn section covered by extended Route 19. On 2 February 1985, the route was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 3 August 1985, the route was extended from Finsbury Park to Archway Station. On 21 June 1986, the Saturday service was extended from Farringdon Street to Waterloo. On 1 April 1989, the route passed to London Northern but still operated from Holloway (HT) garage. On 21 July 1990, the allocation was transferred to Chalk Farm (CF) garage and the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 26 May 1991, a Sunday service was introduced between Archway and Islington and part of the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. MCW Metrobuses were reintroduced at the same time. On 14 March 1992, the Chalk Farm (CF) allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) and the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 25 September 1993, the route passed to London Surburban Bus operating from their Edmonton (ED) garage using Leyland Titans and Northern Counties Palatine II bodied Volvo Olympians. On 27 April 1995, the route was included in the sale of London Suburban Bus to MTL London. On 27 April 1996, the allocation was transferred back to Holloway (HT) garage. On 29 March 1997, the Leyland Titans were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 17 August 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. On 17 April 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 1 October 2005, the route was retained by Metroline with Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents on loan from First London and the Sunday service was extended from Islington to Waterloo. In January 2006, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. In November 2007, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Dennis Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. On 29 September 2012, the route was retained by Metroline. In January 2014, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 30 September 2017, the route was retained by Metroline with Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 15 June 2019, the route was withdrawn between St Paul's and Waterloo and rerouted to terminate at Blackfriars Station. Current Route Route 4 operates via these primary locations: *Archway Station *Tufnell Park *Holloway *Finsbury Park Station *Highbury *Highbury & Islington Station *Islington High Street *Angel Station *St Paul's Churchyard *Blackfriars Station Previous route 4s in London The route number 4 had been used three times prior to its current use. *In 1906–1909 for a Gospel Oak, Oxford Circus, King's Cross, Wormwood Scrubs or Shepherds Bush – Putney, Tooting, Wandsworth, Brixton or Herne Hill route. *In 1910–1911 for a Stonebridge Park – Elephant & Castle route. *In 1911 for a Holloway – Elephant & Castle route. There were also in London : *Between 1913–1951 a Victoria Embankment – Wimbledon Tram route 4. *During the General Strike in May 1926 a circular route 4 which operated Harlesden – Tottenham Court Road – Bank – Marble Arch – Harlesden. *Between 1932–1935 a Wimbledon – Hampton Court Trolleybus route 4. External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 004, London Buses routes